


El día de la caridad

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post 3b
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-El próximo año no entrarás a esa cabina -Le advirtió al humano con cierto toque de molestia, algo comprensible porque hasta Peter lo había besado y con eso quedaba claro que todos los de la manada habían pasado por la cabina de besos e incluso habían repetido, como Jackson bajo la excusa ‘’Solo estoy probando si me van los hombres’’ Con gusto podía decirle que no le iban los hombres, solo le iba Stiles pero era su novio y tenía aguantarse las ganas, igual que Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día de la caridad

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras esperaba a que se cargara mi documental sobre Chernobyl escribí esto, es cortito y sin mucha historia pero espero que lo disfruten.

Probablemente haya sido Derek el que se anotó por iniciativa propia en la lista de voluntarios a favor de la caridad pero a las seis de la mañana del sábado solo puede culpar a Scott y su discurso sobre ''Eso nos hace mejores cristianos'' algo que está seguro se leyó en algún lado porque esa cabeza que tiene el alfa no funciona mucho para esas cosas.

-Llegaste -Los ojos de cachorro del chico casi brillan por saber que ha llegado a ayudar con lo que sea en ese evento -Eres el último. -No puede creer que incluso Lydia haya llegado antes que él pero no se queja.

-Justo a tiempo, Derek -Stiles le sonríe como si llevara horas despierto -Buen día -Apenas y corresponde al beso de su novio cuando lo saluda -Parrish te dirá que puedes hacer, te veo más tarde.

-¿A dónde vas? -No es su intención sonar molesto, no con el humano, pero tiene sueño joder, es sábado por la mañana, debería estar metido en su cama.

-Por la máquina para inflar el castillo -Arquea las cejas sin tener ni remota idea de lo que dice el chico -Te traeré un café.

-Negro, por favor -Le pide besando suavemente sus labios antes de que se vaya a conseguir lo que sea que necesite.

 

 

Parrish está mirando unos planos cuando llega a su lado, sin la chaqueta y con las mangas de su camisa a la altura del codo.

-Esto se oía más fácil cuando Stiles me explico -Resopla el rubio.

-No eres el único al que le pasa -Le palmea el hombro dándole apoyo al policía que igual que todos va en ropa informal.

-Yo recuerdo que el año pasado comenzamos por aquellos barrotes -Apunta Scott con gesto de concentración.

-Solo hay que montarla -Dice Aiden algo exasperado -Igual no se va a caer.

Lo ridículo del caso es que son ocho hombres los que se pusieron a montar la estructura, siete de ellos con poderes lobunos y uno con dos años de milicia pero no, resulta que la estructura no tiene ni pies ni cabeza cuando deciden echarle un vistazo desde lejos.

-¿Que mierda hicieron? -Suelta Stiles con el ceño fruncido, una mueca de molestia no muy propia de él -Por todos los cielos, desmonten eso que no quiero que le caiga a alguien en la cabeza -El humano los fulmina con la mirada como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo para estar despotricando por su mal trabajo.

-Pero si está bien -Dice Isaac mirando hacia arriba.

-Ajá ¿Y de donde se amarrará la lona? -Derek recibe el café que su novio le ofrece sin verlo demasiado porque un Stiles tranquilo es cargante y uno molesto es letal -En los laterales lleva otros dos barrotes y los pusieron en el techo así que empiecen a desmontar ya.

Siempre se ha preguntado como esa bolita de huesos y piel termina dándoles ordenes en los momentos menos previstos y todos le obedecen, incluso Scott que además de hermano también es alfa. Dos horas después la lona está puesta en la estructura perfectamente alineada a la cual ya le encuentran forma, todo guiado por Stiles y el sonido de la máquina que infla el castillo a unos cuantos metros con Kira casi eufórica por la forma en que se levanta poco a poco.

A las diez de la mañana todas las cabinas estaban perfectamente acomodadas, listas para cuando John Stilinski apareció junto al pastor de la iglesia.

-Muy buen trabajo, chicos -En cierta forma todos se sienten orgullosos porque están ayudando al pueblo sin necesidad de abrirle el canal a nadie. Es una forma diferente de hacerla de héroes.

-Vayan a ducharse y comer algo antes de que sea hora de que se abran las puertas -Les dice John con cierto tono cariñoso en su voz, como si todos fueran sus cachorritos.

-Gracias, Señor -Resulta hasta un poco idiota que todos lo digan al mismo tiempo.

-Idiotas -Jackson es el primero en irse maldiciendo por lo bajo su camiseta sudada y la ausencia de duchas en el estadio infantil.

-¿Te llevo? -Le pregunta a Stiles sin pegarse mucho a su cuerpo porque el Sheriff le está mirando aunque no lo parezca. Su suegro a veces le da miedo.

-Puedes ducharte en la casa y te hago desayuno -Propone el adolescente terminando de pegar la cartulina azul que dice ''Tiro al blanco''.

-Suena bien -Le pasa el brazo por los hombros besando su mejilla mientras caminan al Toyota.

Apenas llevan tres meses juntos, tres lindos meses en los que ya se acostumbró a abrazarlo, darle mimos y discutir por cosas sin sentido como porque el color plateado en los autos es mejor que el negro. A veces es cansado discutir con él y otras veces es lo que le relaja luego de una cacería nocturna, de cualquier forma no hay nadie que lo arranque del adolescente, de la primera persona que le mira sin verlo como un peligro, que no lo esconde aunque tampoco han hecho demasiado pública su relación, no es que necesiten un anuncio oficial pero tampoco se pasean tomados de la mano por el centro comercial los viernes luego de tomarse un café, ellos son más de quedarse en casa a ver el nuevo capítulo de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. y aunque no lo admita en voz alta le encanta la idea de tener un lugar en la cama del chico todas las noches aunque el Sheriff esté rondando por la casa, un derecho que le fue otorgado el primer día de novios, cuando le declaró su amor al chico frente a su padre, nada inteligente, y que a cada minuto está más cerca de perder por las tantas veces en que su suegro los ha encontrada en posiciones sexuales, aunque solo sea toqueteo. Tiene suerte de conservar su miembro en su lugar y lo acepta.

 

-¿Has tomado algún local? -Le pregunta Stiles mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla azul

-Tu papá me dijo que le ayudara con la seguridad -El adolescente hizo un mohín mientras se colocaba un pantalón. -¿Tú que tomaste?

-El mismo de siempre -Ahí se queda la  conversación porque ya les están llamando para que vuelvan.

Stiles le besó unas cinco veces antes de que las puertas se abrieran y cada uno tuviera que tomar su puesto. Todos los betas están ahí, desde Erica en su puesto de bebidas con Boyd hasta los gemelos sin camisa esperando a que alguien los haga caer en la alberca inflable de agua.  

-¿Dónde está Stiles? -Le pregunta a Parrish sin despegar su vista de los alrededores.

-No sé -Gira su rostro para ver al rubio con una ceja alzada -Vale, en la cabina de los besos.

-En la cabi... -Ni siquiera termina de decir la frase cuando repara en que durante las tres horas que llevan ahí Jackson ya se ha parado cuatro veces en la fila de la cabina color azul que dice ''Besos x 1 Dólar'' escrito con rotulador negro en una cartulina blanca. Y no solo el ex-kanima, también Isaac, Allison, Erica, Ethan, Danny y otros tantos ciudadanos que quieren un beso de su novio.

-Respira, Derek -Le dice Parrish con cierto humor -No pasa nada solo lo están besando decenas de desconocidos y conocidos también.

-Uhm... -Frunce los labios tensando a su vez los hombros porque está molesto y celoso, nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a tocar los labios de su novio por muchos dólares que quiera pagar para 'ayudar' a la caridad.

-No pasa nada –Repitió el rubio. A veces se pregunta cómo es que terminó teniendo una amistad con ese policía que conspira en su contra, cada vez que puede, con su novio.

Durante las siguientes dos horas se entretuvo revisando los lugares, sin perder de vista a la manada por si algo se ponía mal o mejor dicho por si alguno se atrevía a ir y besar de nuevo a su novio.

-Stiles tiene problemas en la fila -Se oyó por el radio la voz de alguno de los oficiales que rondaban por el lugar.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a la cabina de besos, por muy celoso que estuviera nadie se iba a propasar con su humano.

-Solo está borracho, Derek -La voz del chico le recuerda que es un lugar público y en efecto, el hombre está bebido.

-Diré que lo lleven a su casa -Murmuró con hastío. -No metas a nadie en la cabina hasta que vuelva.

En realidad no esperaba que Stiles le obedeciera, ese crio es demasiado testarudo en casi todas las ocasiones, pero al parecer en esta no porque cuando vuelve Stiles está parado en la cabina con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estás bien? -Pasó su mirada por su cuerpo buscando alguna magulladura.

-Sí, no te preocupes -Stiles le sonrió -Gracias, sourwolf. -El chico se le quedó viendo -¿Porque tienes ese ceño tan fruncido? -La mala replica de caperucita roja le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es para amenazarte mejor -Buscó sus labios con un pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo pero el chico le rechazó girando su rostro antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

-Cualquier beso que me des mientras esté en esta cabina te cuesta un dólar -El hijo del Sheriff tuvo la desfachatez de guiñarle un ojo.

-Me quedaré aquí –Metió sus dedos debajo de su camisa rozando sus costados con la palma de su mano abierta.

-No te lo recomiendo. –Entrecerró los ojos buscando de nuevo los labios de su novio.

-Hale deja trabajar a mi hijo por favor –Desde otra perspectiva fue divertida la forma en que se alejó del humano luego de escuchar al Sheriff unos cuantos pasos atrás de él.

-No seas gruñón, papá –Stiles le tomó de la mano metiéndolo a la cabina para alejarlo de la mirada severa de su suegro.

 

Una hora después estaba que se subía por las paredes de tantos chicos, chicas, niños y hasta adultos que habían ido a besar a su novio, su frágil y humano novio que no se negó a ninguno, ni siquiera a Chris Argent. Fue un beso en la mejilla, sí pero un beso a fin de cuentas. No sabía cómo iba a soportar el tiempo que faltaba para que se ocultara el sol.

-Stiles quiero un beso -Un crio de unos cinco años ondeo un dólar.

-Ven aquí, Henry -Fue hasta ridículo como su novio tuvo que cargar al niño para besarlo, un pequeño roce que debía ser en la mejilla pero el crio giró el rostro y lo beso en los labios –Niño precoz, no hagas eso y ve con tu mamá

-Creo que no te pagó -Le dijo pidiendo algo de atención en medio de tantas personas.

-Si me pagó -Le respondió Stiles metiendo el billete en la cajita.

-Si él no te pagó yo también tengo derecho a un beso sin pagar -Los ojos color whisky de su novio se toparon con los suyos con cierto toque travieso.

-Un beso por un dólar -Sonrió al verlo con su pose chula de ''Mi cabina, mis reglas''

-Tengo un dólar -Había unas cinco personas en la fila esperando su turno pero no le importó, él llevaba ahí horas y tenía más derecho.

Metió el billete en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Stiles, aprovechando para apretar su glúteo en su mano, pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras le besaba con ganas, nada un simple roce, no, un beso real con lengua en la boca ajena cuidando de no separarse hasta que el oxígeno les hizo falta.

-Yo quiero un beso de esos -Dijo una chica de la fila.

-Estos cuestan diez dólares y un dinosaurio -Stiles le guiño el ojo mientras soltaba el agarre de su cuello.

-Él no te va a dar un dinosaurio -Rebatió la misma chica.

-Un cuello largo cuando acabe su turno aquí -Volvió a apretar el trasero del chico disfrutando de sus reacciones.

-Mi padre nos está viendo -Se separó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios porque ese era el mejor lugar para hacer pública su relación aunque sintiera los ojos verdes del Sheriff en su nuca.

 

 

 

-El próximo año no entrarás a esa cabina -Le advirtió al humano con cierto toque de molestia, algo comprensible porque hasta Peter lo había besado y con eso quedaba claro que todos los de la manada habían pasado por la cabina de besos e incluso habían repetido, como Jackson bajo la excusa ‘’Solo estoy probando si me van los hombres’’ Con gusto podía decirle que no le iban los hombres, solo le iba Stiles pero ya era novio de Derek así que tenía aguantarse las ganas, igual que Isaac.

-¿Y privarme de que me veces en público? -Stiles arqueó las cejas sin dejar de caminar hacia donde estaban todos reunidos haciendo cuentas de las ganancias.

-Te besaré en público entonces -La caja del dinero se le clavó en el costado cuando rodeó la cintura del menor con sus brazos volviendo a besarlo como lo había hecho horas atrás en la cabina pero sin detenerse cuando el oxígeno les faltó ni privarse de tocar el cuerpo de su novio a su antojo.

-¡HALE! ¡STILES! -Maldijo su suerte en latín para darle más peso a sus palabras.

-Olvídate de ser oficial de policía -Le dijo Stiles con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de que su padre los hubiera visto así en más de una ocasión.

-Prefiero no ser policía a perder la cabeza -El adolescente rio suavemente mientras tomaba su mano volviendo a caminar hacia el resto.

 

 

 

Los días de caridad eran perfectos, sobre todo si Scott les obligaba a inscribirse para ser buenas personas y los hacia levantarse a las seis de la mañana. Valía la pena que la manada entera se metiera en eventos así porque al final del día solo quedaban ellos ayudando al pueblo de una forma no letal y seguían sintiéndose plenos, sin muertes, con cansancio sano y sonrisas por todos lados de lo bueno que era convivir de esa forma con las personas a las que protegían de vez en cuando aunque estas no lo supieran.

-Así que... -Derek miró a su novio acurrucado contra su cuerpo -Mi dinosaurio.

-¿Enserio, Stiles? -La risa del chico vibro en sus oídos.

-¿Era mejor que dijera un mini lobo? -Hasta cierto punto tenía su gracia ese comentario.

-Vamos a ver qué tan mini es el lobo -Le apretó contra la cama metiéndose entre sus piernas casi a la fuerza.

-¿Dónde quedo el...? -Durante tres segundos ninguno de los hombres se movió -¡Hale!

Jura por su vida que John Stilinski le iba a disparar por más que Stiles dijera que no tenía pistola en la mano, él jura que casi sintió la bala en su espalda cuando se movió para alejarse de Stiles aunque el chico se carcajeara diciendo que fue su imaginación.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y si les ha gustado no se olviden de dejarme un kudito o hasta un comentario.  
> Saludos.


End file.
